explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voyager Conspiracy
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-229 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Joe Menosky |director=Terry Windell |imdbref=tt0708992 |guests=Albie Selznick as Tash and Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman |previous_production=One Small Step |next_production=Pathfinder |episode=VGR S06E09 |airdate=24 November 1999 |previous_release=One Small Step |next_release=Pathfinder |story_date(s)=53329 (2376) |previous_story=One Small Step |next_story=Pathfinder }} Summary Seven of Nine decides to increase the amount of information she receives from the ship's database by directly assimilating as much of Voyager's data as possible. This allows her to draw conclusions from varied sources of data and find bugs in one of the systems. Meanwhile, the ship encounters an alien who has constructed a catapult capable of throwing a ship several hundred light years in a few hours. The crew of Voyager help him repair his array, with hopes that if he makes the trip successfully they can then use it to shorten their trip home. Seven of Nine downloads the data about the catapult, but she begins to exhibit paranoid behavior. She uses evidence concerning possible spatial-warp technology developments to convince Chakotay that Janeway might be spearheading a Federation presence in the Delta Quadrant. Although skeptical, Chakotay delays the shield modifications necessary for the catapult trip so he can examine the evidence himself. After another regeneration/assimilation cycle, Seven has a new conclusion. She uses the same evidence to convince Janeway that Chakotay might be spearheading a power grab for the Maquis with the same technology. The two end up comparing stories and they realize Seven is acting irrationally. The Doctor determines that Seven has downloaded more information than she can handle. Seven then starts suspecting a third conspiracy: that the aim of the last five years was actually to grab a Borg drone, herself. Seven steals the Delta Flyer in order to escape from Voyager. Janeway manages to beam aboard. She convinces Seven that she is ill and she returns to Voyager for treatment. The crew successfully uses the alien's catapult to travel closer to the Alpha Quadrant, cutting three years off their journey. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Richie Vest Chakotay should have remember the Cardassian joining up with The Domininon, which he and the rest of the Crew know about. This would have ended any such Federation/Cardassian alliance. That happened after Voyager – and the Cardassian ship – were transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker’s Array. # Corey Hines on Wednesday, November 24, 1999 - 7:14 pm: When 7o9 finishes her first download, the images on the screen next to her are a Jem'Hadar Warship, a D7 Klingon ship, the Vulcan Shuttle from ST:TMP and an outline of the Defiant. When did Voyager scan these as ship's status reports, espically the Jem'Hadar and Defiant images since they weren't even around when they left. Nick Angeloni (Nangeloni) on Wednesday, November 24, 1999 - 8:13 pm: Actually the Defiant and the Jem'Hadar were around when Voyager left, it was lost partway through DS9's third season. They were probably status reports on what was going on around Bajor at the time. #The computer states that Commander Tuvok destroyed the array. Wouldn't he be referred as Lt. since that was his rank at the time? I know his pips were of Lt. Cmdr rank but that was a mistake. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, June 08, 2001 - 5:32 am: The computer was referring to the person, as he is known today. # The alien ship was catapulted 5000 ly and they can still talk to him in real time? The comm signals are travelling through the energy field used by the catapult to send him 5000 light years. # Ktarians are with the Federation? Odd they would want to take it over in The Game (TNG) Brian Lombard on Wednesday, November 24, 1999 - 8:29 pm:''I have to assume these were rogue Ktarians in TNG's The Game. According to Ensign Wildman in Elogium, her Ktarian husband is stationed on DS9.''LUIGI NOVI on Friday, June 08, 2001 - 5:32 am: I agree about the "rogue" explanation, but the fact that Greskrendtregk is a ‘Niner doesn’t really prove anything. Nog is stationed there, but Ferenginar isn’t a Fed member. # Brian Lombard on Wednesday, November 24, 1999 - 8:29 pm: They acquired spices from an old Talaxian trade route? This far away from Talaxian space? SPOILER ALERT – Some Talaxians travelled further than this, as shown in Homestead. # Why would Neelix's shuttle have recorded images of the Caretaker's array exploding, as he claimed? His shuttle was on Voyager long before then. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, June 08, 2001 - 5:32 am: As I recall, they beamed Neelix aboard. Was there any dialogue that explicitly indicated that he docked his shuttle prior to the explosion? # Shane Tourtellotte on Sunday, November 28, 1999 - 8:19 pm: Was I not watching Caretaker closely enough? I could have sworn Neelix first met Kes during that episode, but in this episode he implied he had known her for a long while before that. Could someone with a better memory help me out? '''Dan R. on Sunday, November 28, 1999 - 8:33 pm: I thought they had already known each other...which is why Neelix staged that little rescue mission to save her from the Kazon.LUIGI NOVI on Friday, June 08, 2001 - 5:32 am: They were a couple prior to that episode. She was kidnapped, and Neelix used the Voyager crew to help rescue her. ''' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager